1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much attention is paid to semiconductor memory devices such as ReRAMs (Resistive RAMs), PCRAMs (Phase Change RAMs), MRAMs (Magnetic RAMs, Magneto-resistive RAMs) and Fuse/Anti-Fuse RAMs with resistive storage elements as next-generation candidates of successors in place of flash memories that are nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices of low cost and large memory capacity (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-276904).